Vibraciones sensuales
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — No estoy ronroneando —Contradijo a su Lady— Estoy emitiendo mis vibraciones sensuales —Explicó esbozando una sonrisa.


Como las anteriores veces, Chat Noir disfrutaba de la compañía de su Lady. Sin embargo era un poco diferente, ya que el gatito se encontraba recostado en su regazo sintiendo las agradables sensaciones que le producía que su bichito pase su mano en su cabello. En suaves caricias.

Y como aprovechador y engatusador que es. Este lo consiguió mirándola con sus ojos de gato, estando anteriormente profundamente dilatados, quien con una ternura que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel, empezó a pedirle o más bien rogarle a su Lady que se quede con él un rato más. Antes de que ella se vaya a su casa, luego de finalizar el patrullaje nocturno.

No obstante, Ladybug ya pasado un rato y ya queriendo irse a casa, dejo de acariciarlo y consentirlo. Pidiéndole que se levante de su regazo.

— No —Contesto al instante con sus ojos cerrados— Estoy muy cómodo.

— Pero yo no y quiero irme a casa.

— Purr —Ronroneo frotando la mejilla contra su muslo— No quiero.

— Chat.

— Purr

— ¡Chat!

— Purr.

Ante eso, ella emitió un suspiro resignado y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo.

— Solo un rato más —Le dijo rindiéndose escuchando el ronroneo emitido.

Sintiendo como el suave cabello de Chat Noir se deslizaba de sus dedos como el pelaje de un gato de verdad. Y por un momento ese sonido la relajo a tal punto en que no quiso moverse de ahí, pero la noche que se cernía ante ellos era una clara señal que Ladybug ya debería regresar a casa.

— Chat, ahora si me iré —Le aviso— ¿Chat? —Preguntó al no recibir ninguna señal de que el minino haya escuchado— No me digas que te dormiste —Refutó frustrada.

— Sí, me dormí —Respondió y ella frunció el ceño ante la contestación, pidiéndole que se levantara, el cual seguía sin querer, ya que estaba muy cómodo. Comenzando a ronronear de nuevo.

— Chat, te guste o no me iré, no me importa si tu ronroneo demuestre lo cómodo que estas.

— No estoy ronroneando —Contradijo a su Lady— Estoy emitiendo mis vibraciones sensuales —Explicó esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella lo miro sin expresión, un segundo, luego empezó a temblar su ceja y después empezó a reírse.

— ¿Vibraciones sensuales? —Pregunto entre carcajadas.

— Aja.

— Estas ronroneando, en cualquier caso, si son vibraciones son adorables, no sensuales.

— Cree lo que quieras, Mi Lady, pero estas vibraciones te hacen imposible no mimarme.

— ¡Claro que no! puedo resistirme.

— ¿Entonces porque de nuevo me acaricias? —Le cuestiono mirándola a los ojos, quien inmediatamente ella se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente— No puedes resistirte y mucho menos a mis vibraciones sensuales.

Al escuchar eso, lo empujo, provocando que su cabeza choque el suelo. Teniendo un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

— Eso dolió —Repuso ya levantándose, sobándose la cabeza.

— A ver si el golpe acomoda tu cerebro —Le dijo y levantándose para irse, cuando estaba a punto de pasar por su lado, las piernas dejaron de responderle, tropezando hacia Chat Noir. Razón por la cual el minino fue al suelo y su bichito estaba encima de él.

— Te dije soy irresistible y mis vibraciones sensuales también —Esbozando una sonrisa boba en su cara al estar en esa posición con su bichito.

— Se me durmieron las piernas y todo porque estuviste en mi regazo todo este tiempo —Replico con el ceño fruncido.

— Vibraciones sensuales.

— Se me durmieron las piernas.

— Vibraciones sensuales.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía caso discutir con el gatito, bufo sobre su pecho, diciéndose internamente muy enfurecida que cuando sus piernas dejen de estar entumecidas, le iba a golpear con su yo-yo por tonto.

Luego de un minuto aproximadamente, en los cuales sintió que sus piernas respondían de nuevo, oyó el suave ronroneo del gatito mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, no pudiendo creer que siguiera emitiendo ese sonido.

— Vibraciones sensuales —Espetó, de repente el gatito como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Al oír de nuevo eso, fue suficiente para que le asegurara su golpiza, quien además le faltaba muy poco para ponerse de vuelta de pie.


End file.
